Together Forever
by Aoi-butterfly
Summary: COMPLETE Did a minor adjustment to make it look better... Kairi has been waiting so long for him to fulfill his promise. However, when she did find him, he was fatally injured... SK
1. fatally injured

**Together Forever**

He opened the wooden door leading to Paopu Island softly. She was sitting there again, gazing out to the sea ... as if she was waiting for something, or someone...  
  
He wasn't surprised at all. She has been like that for the past 10 years. It was like a habit of hers already. She would just spend the whole evening sitting there, looking at the endless sky and sea, trying to catch any sign that he was returning...  
  
He let out a soft sigh and pushed a soft lock of silver hair out of his face. The sea breeze sure was comforting. No wander she could sit there most of the time without even moving an inch.  
  
_'No... you know that isn't the reason she can sit there the whole day,'_ he told himself and shook his head slightly.  
  
Nobody could sit there as long as her even if the breeze felt nice. And that was definitely not the reason she could sit there for a very, very long period...  
  
It was because of her undying faith in _him_...She kept holding on _his_ last promise to her...never stop believing it... that _he_ would come back to her one day...  
  
And so she sat there every single day and waited, spending all her free time there. Once she sat down, she never averted her sight away from the scenery in front of her; afraid of missing any tiny sign of _him_...  
  
_'And it sure is a hard effort having to pull her home every night...'_ he mused.  
  
He closed the door quietly and slowly walked across the bridge that linked to the tiny island that held so many precious memories for both of them.  
  
"Hey." he greeted softly.  
  
She turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. Then she turned her head back towards the sea without even speaking a word.  
  
He sighed again. She's been like that ever since he was back. She rarely talked, and the happiest expression you could get from her was just a small smile. Nothing more. Even when the gang gathered together, when they joked about something funny, or Tidus did something silly, she never laughed. The most was just a small smile. And even that smile seemed sad...  
  
_'If I don't know her any better, I would say that she is just a living corp...'_  
  
Riku stared at her face. She was still beautiful, but her face has lost its shine and the sparkles in her eyes were long gone...  
  
He was about to say something when she suddenly stood up and ran towards the beach.  
  
"Where are you going?" he shouted while running behind her.  
  
"He's back." she replied while kept running, not even sparing him a glance.  
  
"Huh?" He was hundred percent sure that he didn't see anything just now. There were no changes in the sky, in the sea, and the beach was empty.  
  
She stopped abruptly after running a good distance down the beach and knelt down besides something. He couldn't really see anything from his distance. He could see that she was now hugging something in her arms.  
  
When he ran closed enough, he finally got a view of the 'thing'. It was a body of a young man.  
  
He stood behind her and gasped.  
  
'It' was Sora... and he was wounded...badly...  
  
Bad enough that it seemed fatal...

AN: Yeah! This is my third story...Anyway, please review,hehe...


	2. connected hearts

**Together Forever**

_Chapter 2_  
  
Riku glanced at the figure lying on the bed. He couldn't move his eyes away from all those injuries and scars on his body.  
  
_'How could he get so many scar and still surviving...?'_  
  
Well, he had always known that Sora was strong in both physical and mental since their long journey began.  
  
"Are you sure we don't have to send him to the hospital? He seems quite bad."  
  
"He will wake up soon." Kairi replied with a knowing expression on her face.  
  
It almost seemed like she knew he was going to wake up. Riku suddenly thought of the incident just now.  
  
_'That's strange...How did she know Sora was there? I didn't even notice anything...'  
_  
Memories flashed through his mind, triggered by his thought on Kairi's behavior. Kairi always seemed to know anything related to Sora. Ever since he came back, she never asked him what happened to Sora. It wasn't like she didn't care. It seemed more like she knew what happened and what was going on with Sora. Sometimes she would whisper something like Sora was hurt, Sora was in danger or even which planet Sora was on, what Sora was doing then.  
  
"It's about time you wake up, lazy bump." Kairi's voice broke through his thought.  
  
Riku looked at Sora immediately and their gaze met.  
  
"Hey," Sora greeted weakly, "Sorry for coming home late."  
  
"It's okay. We just glad that you're alright." replied Riku.  
  
Kairi didn't say anything. She just smiled at Sora and stroked his soft brown locks gently. He smiled back at her.  
  
Then, she suddenly stood up. "I'll go and make dinner now. Riku, please stay here for dinner. "  
  
"Sure." Riku said, not noticing the apologetic look in Kairi's eyes.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner. That's sure was tasty. Well, it's getting late and I better get home soon. Good night, Kairi, Sora."  
  
Sora nodded to him. "Wait, I'll send you to the front door." Kairi said, standing up.  
  
"Take care, Riku." Sora said flashing him his famous goofy grin that Riku missed so much.  
  
"Riku, thank you for everything all these years. Never forget about me or Sora, okay? No matter where we are, we'll always be with you in your heart. Best friends forever." Kairi said to him when they reached the door.  
  
"Kairi, don't worry too much. I'm sure Sora is fine now. He would be better in no time. He is strong, you know." Riku said. Somehow, Kairi's words made his uneasy.  
  
She just gave him a sad smile and didn't say anything more.

* * *

"Kairi? Sora? Anybody home?" Riku pound furiously on Kairi's door.  
  
It was the middle of the night. He woke up from his slumber by an uneasy feeling. It was as if something bad has happened. He quickly changed and dashed all the way from his home to Kairi's afraid that something bad has happened to Sora. His situation was bad and unsteady after all.  
  
After a few long minutes of pounding, there was still no respond...  
  
He tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. That was strange, Kairi never left her door unlock, especially at night. He went inside and turned on the light. No body was in the living room. He then went to the room where Sora was.  
  
When he opened the door, he saw Sora sitting on the bed leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Kairi was sitting in his lap with his arms around her. They looked as if they were resting peacefully.  
  
Yet, Riku still felt uneasy. He neared them cautiously and checked them both. Their bodies were still warm but their breath had left them. They had left...  
  
Riku fall on his knees beside the bed. His two best friends gone. He could understand that Sora might die of his heavy wounds and injuries. The strange thing was, Kairi didn't have any injuries or scars on her. It didn't seem like she committed suicide either.

* * *

Riku gazed out at the clam blue sea as he remembered the incident. He closed his eyes enjoying the soft breeze. It felt just like that day when Sora returned. The whole memory was still fresh on his mind as if it just happened yesterday. As for the Kairi's mystery, he began to understand more or less. All those strange things she said about Sora, and her strange behavior, especially that night...  
  
Riku smiled at the thought of this. How could he be so oblivious? Their hearts were connected since a long time ago. That's why she knew everything about Sora. Their hearts were linked together. Kairi could feel what happened to Sora and they communicate through their hearts all along. When Sora died, her heart and soul also left with him. Wherever he was, she would be there with him. That's the reason she left, to be with him, to be with his heart.  
  
_'And she knew that would happen too... those words they said to me that night...'_  
  
_'Take care, Riku.' 'Riku, thank you for everything all these years. Never forget about me or Sora, okay? No matter where we are, we'll always be with you in your heart. Best friends forever.'_  
  
He sighed, remembering their last word to him before they left. And when the time comes, he will join them. For now, he still has a long way to go.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Come over here, see what we built!"  
  
"Uh huh, a pretty sand castle!"  
  
His smile grew wider. Yeap. Still a long way to go....

* * *

AN: Yay. Finally complete one fic. Hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.

Thanks for all those who reviewed,

Juzlovnsora

DemonSurfer

ZTX

neosun7

enigma

Once again, thank you.


End file.
